Una historia de Noah
by NoLu
Summary: Noah,Cody,Katie y Sadie vuelven a su barrio y se encuentran con una mudanza.Noah siente algo por su nueva vecina.Entre engaños y poca experiencia para el romance XD...Noah quisiera estar con su vecina de una vez por todas


**TDI/A o lo que sea no me pertenece..lo que es una lastima :S jeje**

**Bueno,esta es mi primera historia asi que espero tener exito...**

**Y una cosita mas: Aqui el confesionario es el baño de la casa de cada uno**

De Vuelta al Barrio:

Bueno me presento...aunque yo creo que si estan leyendo esto ya me conocen...soy Noah,de Isla del historia,nunca se la conte a nadie por eso se las confio a ustedes.

Todo comenzo cuando Katie,Sadie,Cody y Yo no participariamos en Accion del Drama...y nadie se preguntaba donde estabamos solo se preocupaban donde estan los que si participaban..por lo tanto,nosotros fuimos a nuestro barrio,que por casualidad era el mismo...Fue un estorbo llegar a casa,todos nos sacaban fotos y nos perseguian...a mi me sacaron un mecho de pelo ¬¬ nunca crei tener tantas fans...cuando llegue a mi barrio,realmente extrañaba todo...era un alivio estar alli...pero...¡DEMONIOS! mudanzas enfrente de mi casa...ahora debia soportar vecinos nuevos?? Ya era suficiente con soportar a ese estupido de McLean y a ese engreído de la familia salio del auto,bajo un chico de 22 años mas o menos escuchando un MP3 y detras de el,salio una chica de 16 años mas o menos,tes morena (no taan morena),pelo lasio y marron y ojos celestes,de buen cuerpo,delgada y alta...

-Mmm..una dama...-dijo Cody con su tono "Super cool"

-Oh,Katie mira ella tiene un pelo precioso-dijo Sadie

-Si amiga...¿Me pregunto con que se lo cuida?

-¿Y si le preguntamos?-

-Gran idea Sadie...pensaba en lo mismo!!!

-IIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijeron las dos

Cody y yo solo miramos como diciendo....CLAAAAARO o.o...inmediatamente fueron a hablar con ella

-TRAIGANLA HASTA AQUI CHICAS-dijo Cody "Acechador"

Katie y Sadie la arrasraron hasta donde estabamos nosotros...yo no se que senti,comenze a sudar y mis manos temblaban,sentia un cosquilleo en el estomago como si estubiera en una montaña rusa,nnca antes lo senti...

NO LO CREO-dijo ella fascinada-¿¡NO SON DE ISLA DEL DRAMA?!

-Si nena-dijo Cody

-CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR...USTEDES SON KATIE Y SADIE..Y TU...DEBES SER NOAH!...Soy tu fan...me llamo Lucy-dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo-JAMAS EM OLVIDARIA DE TI CODY!...ojala que no los vea mi padre,es militar los haria pedacitos

Cody y yo nos asustamos

-Jeje,eso no va a pasar...

Todos nos aliviamos.

-No puede ser! vine al barrio de ustedes?-dijo fascinada

-Si,lamentablemente-aunque por dentro pensaba SI!

-Adoro tu sarcasmo,Noah!

-¬¬ GRACIAS.

Ese dia,todos fuimos a dormir a la casa de Cody y decidimos invitar a Lucy...bueno...yo lo decidi¬¬...estabamos esperando a que ella viniera...hasta que salio un tema que llamo la atencion...no para mí.

-Noah...¿Te gusta Lucy no es asi?-dijo Katie

-QUE!?...¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-De que realmente te gusta Noah,vi tu reaccion cuando ella bajo del auto,te tembalban las manos y sudabas....-dijo Cody

-Y tu como sabes que sudaba?

-Mejor ni te digo ¬¬.-respondio Cody nervioso

-O.o..si...-dije asustado

-Noah te estoy hablando en serio-me dijo Katie

-NO-ME-GUSTA...Punto Uno:NO es linda...Punto Dos:es una fan y ya saben que se pegan como chicles y Punto Tres:Aun no la conozco demasiado para que me guste...COSA QUE NO VA A PASAR

-Cantamos Karaoke?-Dijo Sadie feliz

-Si!

-Si!

-No ¬¬-dije

-Esta bien...todos menos Noah ^.^...-dijo Cody con su tono infantil

15 minutos despues...al fin habia llegado Lucy para que Cody dejara de cantar con su voz que aturde X.X

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Lucy-dijo Katie

-Necesito a alguien en mi equipo...somos 2 contra 1-dijo Cody

-Claro!...Adoro cantar

-Espero que sepas...-dije por debajo

5 minutos despues,cuando Lucy termino de cantar...

Katie: O.O

Sadie: O.O

Cody: O.O

Noah: O.o...Hasta a mi me sorprendiste

Cody: Cantas realmente bien ^.^

Lucy: Gracias...pero no me vuelvan a subestimar ¬¬

Cody: Si...

_Confesionarios:_

_-Adoro su cabellodijo Katie-Tambien yo!-agrego Sadie-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

* * *

_-Ella es hermosa-dijo Cody_

* * *

_-Intentare ser lo mas cínico posible ante mi relacion con ella_

* * *

Al dia siguiente,ella toco a la puerta de mi casa

-Lucy-Me sorprendi

-Noah-dijo embobada

Cody-dijo el asomandose de la puerta

-Que haces aqui Cody ¬¬-dije desilusionado pensando que estabamos solos ella y yo

-Bueno...fuimos a caminar y...

_-Pensamientos de Noah: Que no diga "Nos besamos" que no diga "nos besamos" que no diga "nos besamos"_

-...queriamos invitarte a caminar con nosotros

-Suspire-Cody...puedo hablar contigo...A SOLAS?

-Claro

Nos fuimos dentro de mi casa a hablar...

-Mira Cody..necesito pasar un tiempo con ella...ENTENDIDO?...A SOLAS

-Si...-dijo casi llorando por el tono amenazador de Noah-Por que?

-Lo siento pero eso ni te

Cody se fue

-El no va a acompañarnos...

-Ah....¿Invitamos a Katie o Sadie?

-NO!...quiero decir...No..por que ellas estan pasando su tiempo a solas como amigas...pasemos nuestro tiempo a solas como...personas de sexo opuesto...

-Claaaaro... O.o-me dijo

Fuimos caminando por la calle...LEJOS de la casa de Cody...No sabia por donde empezar a hablar...

-Viste todos los episodios del Show?

-Si...mi favorito es el 22...

-Te ves tan interesante como...-junte valor y lo dije-la coleccion numero 9 de mi libro de frances-dije tragando saliva

-QUE?!

-Adios-me fui corriendo

Mientras corria,me encontre a Cody...

-No sabes no arruinarlo verdad?..,me dijo levantando una seja y cruzado de brazos

-Creo que tu eres el sabio en estas cosas -dije con mi mejor tono sarcastico...

-Si puedo ayudarte a conquistarla...en cuando no te des cuenta...ella estara a tus pies :)

-Cual es el plan?

-Tu no tienes que hacer nada...el trabajo es mio-se va llendo...

-ESPERA!...como se que no vas a avergonzarme?

-Por que no lo hare Noah,confia en mi..

-Si òô ---jeje levanta la seja :)

Luego,Cody se fue e hablar con ella...luego de una larga conversacion,sacaron el tema

-Sabes..? Noah hablo de ti el otro dia...no te lo deberia decir pero...

-Dimelo..ya esta no hay marcha atras...

-Bueno....dejame pensar...

-YAAAAAAAAA

-Esta bien,esta bien,rayos

-El me dijo ...

_*Recuerdos*_

_-Ella no me gusta!...no es linda,es un fan que se pega como chicle y no la conozco bien...simplemente...no em gusta Cody asi que deja de molestar_

* * *

-Me dijo queeee....No eres fea...que le gusta que seas su fan y queee....bueno pues...no cree que te conoce pero fue amor a primera vista-dijo riendo por dentro

-En serio?-dijo sonrojada

-Si...pero hay mas...

_*Mas recuerdos*_

_Asi que...la besarias?Si o No?_

_-NO Cody...por que siempre lo preguntas?No la besaria ni por ..000.000.000 de dolares!...ya te dije que no me gusta_

* * *

-Me dijo queeee te besaria apenas te viera y otra vez que le gustas..

-Eso es...genial

-Y que desearia que lo besaras...YA

-Tambien yo!!!

-Se fuerte!

-Soy fuerte!

-Sal por esa puerta!

-Salgo por esa puerta!

-Y lo besas!

-Y lo...que??????

-Que lo beses..te gusta no?

-NO me gusta!....tal vez....si...

-Jeje

-Si me gusta pero....no soy tan valiente como para besarla entiendes...Vamos!No tengas miedo

-No tengo!

De repente,Katie,Sadie y Noah vienen y dicen:

-Chicos...nos llamaron para ir a apolllar a los chicos de TDA

-Tan pronto????!!!!-se asombro Cody

-Si...Matare a McLean cuendo llegue-dijo Noah

-Ay si,como no...Creo que no habra problema en que Lucy nos acompañe...y si lo hay...vayanmse a la =&%$#/1

-¨O.o...CODY!-reproché-Creo que si podemos llevarla... no molestara...es como si fuera un camarografo....

-ES verdad!

Los chicos se fueron y llevaron a Lucy....

Cuando Lucy llego,se emociono al ver todos los campistas...los saludaba a todos y todos la miraban con cara de WTF?!

-QUIEN ES ELLA!?NO LO AUTORIZE!-dijo molesto CHris mientra les decia a los campistas su proximo desafio

-No va a molestar...es la novia de Nosh-dijo Cody

Todos se rien

-El Nerd tiene novia?dijo Duncan

-NO ES MI NOVIA!ES SOLO MI VECINA y se llama Lucy-dije

-Si claro,como digas...tragalibros-dijo Duncan

-Mmm...aqui no dice nada de que no pueda quedarse-dice Chris leyendo un contrato..

-SI!-grito Lucy

DE repente,ella ve a Heather.

-Hether!!!!

-Que sucede ahora?????-dice

-Ejem...queria decirte que eres una ´*'0?¿'=0)99 ( (// &%& 77& 54 $#2 1! %#!1° |||| ¬))8 7 78 0KJ8 )977/ /

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-CRETINA-dijo Heather

_*Confesiones*_

_-Oooo Luna tiene un hermoso cabello-dijo Lindsay_

* * *

_-El Nerd tragalibros tiene novia (8)-dice Duncan Entre risas_

* * *

_-Cretina,es hora de la manipulacion!!! -dice limandose las uñas_

* * *

Despues del desafio,Lucy tubo que dormir con los que visitaban a los chicos del Show

-Esperen...yo no tengo cama!

-Tendras que dormir con alguien-dijo Cody acechador

-NO queda otra-dijo Tyler tratando de subir a la cama de arriba con un salto atletico,cosa en el que se pega un porrazo en la cabeza y cae

-Duerme con Noah-dijo Ezequiel-Creo que te gusta

-Si,Noah-dijo Cody guiñandome el ojo.

-Que mas da...-dije rodando los ojos

Ella durmio con migo,abrazandome...yo sentia las ganas de abrazarla...pero...luego tendria que soportar las bromas de Duncan...Heather miraba por la ventana a ella y a mi abrazandonos

-Ya se a quien manipular y cuando-dijo a si misma

Cuando me desperte,estaba abrazaondola...yo dirigi su cabeza hacia mi pecho y sonreí...de repente ella se despertó

-Buen dia-dije

-Hola Noah-Me dijo mirandome a los ojos

Nos cambiamos y salimos....yo de repente fui a caminar sin ella hasta que Heather me acorralo y me besó...justo ahi vino Lucy y nos vio besandonos...sus lagrimas brotaron y se fue corriendo...

-Ya para!-le dije empujandola

Cuando la fui a buscar...ella estaba en un estudia esocondida,llorando...cuando fui al estudio y la vi....ella trato de alejarse de mi pero yo la tome por la mano

-No te vayas,por favor...

-Traidor,manipulador,sueltame...TE ODIO!

-Pues yo no...

-Yo...en realidad no te odio

Yo fui pujando su mano hacia mi hasta que quedo a 10 cm de mi cara y la bese...fue una gran sensacion...ella me abrazo y yo la tome de la cintura...cuando el beso termino,todos salieron de atras de unas camaras...

-Asi se hace amigo-grito Cody

-Que??????-dije

-Bien hecho viejo-dijo Geoff

-OOOOOOOO que tierno-dijo Lindsay

-Ustedes estaban GRABANDO???!!!!!!-dije

-Si,y salio al aire-dijo Duncna riendo.

YO estaba por explotar pero Lucy se reia...

-No importa gruñon....si ahora somos novios-me dijo ella

Yo solo pude sonreir y en mi sonrisa se dibujo un "Si"...y la volvi a besar...

A PARTIR DE AHI,FUI FELIZ,PORQUE LA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA ME BESO....

-Ya deja de ser cursi ¬¬...bueno aqui termina todo...nos veremos en otro episodio de... Noah-y-Lucy

FIN

**Y???? les gusto??? espero que si porque pronto vendra una segunda parte mejor con una sorpresita :)..Dejen reviews!!!**


End file.
